


My Stories For Classes

by MalachiXDark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hope, References to Shakespeare, Sestina, Shakespearean Sonnets, Short Stories, Sonnets, Written for a Class, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalachiXDark/pseuds/MalachiXDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are poems and short stories I have written for school and I just wanted to post them for you guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reign

Reign

Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?  
Or how about thee to winter’s storm?  
For thou hast blinded me; I’ve lost my way  
And you’ve left me cold as you stole what’s warm.  
Your barb’d embrace caused me to bleed out hate.  
My tears will dry, leaving salt in these wounds.  
When we first met, I thought it was by fate,  
But I should’ve known from the start that I was doom’d.  
Yet my heart still beats in sync to your own,  
But I’m learning now how to let you go  
And to scrub my mind of the words you’ve shown.  
We’re friends now, but that makes it hurt worse, so  
I must forget you ‘fore I go insane  
For in the land of broken hearts, you reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Shakespearean style sonnet written about one of my exes.


	2. Sestina: Anon

Sestina: Anon

Dear anon, thank you for your ask  
and talking to me.  
Thank you for supporting my blog  
and for your kind words.  
But, I am not going to take  
my shirt off.

To be honest, when I read your request, I scoffed  
at the ridiculousness of your ask.  
There are some who feel the need to partake  
in showing off their sculpted abs. But for me,  
even your kind words  
will not convince me to show my body on my blog.

There are blogs  
that talk of super vitamins and crazy, off  
the wall workouts, but they all just reword  
each other. But, still I fill up my flask  
of protein powdered milk, the taste making me  
sick, and before I drink, take

a breath to steady myself. Taking  
a swig, I choke on the foul tar and curse the blog  
that said it would make me  
look better. I go off  
to go on a run and as my lungs burn, I ask  
myself, “Do I trust the word

of an exercise junkie? Can I trust their word?”  
When guys are able to take  
their shirts and remove them, I ask  
if they too had read the blog  
that said “Do this workout five times a week and off  
with your shirt in 6 weeks!” I, as I look at myself,

I don’t think I’ll ever be comfortable with myself  
and take my word  
on this as the guy who never has his shirt off  
because I hate pictures taken  
of my body: What you read on those blogs  
is a lie so don’t ask

me to take my shirt off because I’m not comfortable with it. Don’t ask  
me in person or on my blog, even with words of encouragement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this about an anon on tumblr that had asked for a shirtless photo. This is a sestina, or a type of formal poetry.


End file.
